


Love Lost

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Detective Jensen, Drabble Collection, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prostitute Jared Padalecki, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sometimes you cannot protect the weak...





	Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> If this receives well, I'm gonna make it into a full fic in the future. Maybe. Lol.

Jensen looks at the report for the last time with a grimace. This is the 6th male prostitute to die in the same manner and area as the rest in the last week. They have a serial killer in their hands, and he's showing no signs of stopping any time soon. He sighs, putting his hands on his hair. This is getting worse. They've tried to get the media away from this, but after the 3rd boy, they went live.

It's harder on Jensen more than anyone else. It could've been Jared. All of these fucking boys could've been Jared. Laying there for the coroner to dissect, poking and prodding at his dead body. Jensen slams his fists on his desk. No! He refuses to let Jared die. He's gotta do something about this before Jared becomes the next victim. Jensen grabs his jacket and leaves.

****

They sit across from each in different booths. They're at a diner. Jensen flicks the ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray as Jared adjusts his eyeliner in the window. Jensen pities his former best friend. He allowed them to drift away because of Jared's confession. He loved Jensen in a way he could never reciprocate. So this is the result. It's horrible, but it's just the way it is now.

"How are you doing, Jay?" He questions, taking another smoke. "You look good. Eating well?"

Jared hums. "I'm good. Derek takes good care of me."

Jensen grits his teeth. "Fuckin' Derek. Who the fuck is that, your pimp?"

"I prefer the term 'business partner', thank you very much."

"Yeah, business partner my ass." Jensen stops himself before he says anything worse. Their arguments always end in one of them saying something horrible and storming off. A waitress passes by; he smiles at her, and continues to talk. "Look, I'm not here to argue with you, okay? You know about the murders near your spot, right?"

Jared steals Jensen's cigarette, taking a deep inhale. He shakes a little "I do. The, uh, last boy...his name was Colin. He was sweet, good kid. I wish I could've done something. I saw who did it though."

The Detective's eyebrow quirks. "You did? Who was it? What kind of car did he drive? What did it look like? What did he look like?"

"Enough questions, Jack. I'll tell you everything...if you do something for me..."

"Anything."

Jared smirks. "Fuck me. Free of charge."


End file.
